


That’s the kind of love I’ve been dreaming of.

by TaylorTulur



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Depictions of Sex, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorTulur/pseuds/TaylorTulur
Summary: •The look of mischief in your eyesYour friends are a fate that befell meHead is the talking typeI'd suffer Hell if you'd tell meWhat you'd do to me tonight•This story takes place after the last episode of season 2, and is just fiction about a scenario where Sabrina and Nick are back from hell. This may or may not end up being an ongoing but it just didn’t seem to make sense in my other series. This might also end up just being a one off HalloweenHope you enjoy! I always love your comments and thoughts!





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been about a month since Nick was back. He and Sabrina had been trying to get back to some semblance of normal, work on their relationship’s trust and he was also dealing with still having after effects from being literally possessed by satan himself. 

Sabrina and Nick hadn’t been intimate with each other since Lupercalia but they were building back up towards that natural tension between them. They had been watching a few Halloween horror flicks to get in the mood for the upcoming holiday. Naturally though whenever the parts that made Sabrina jump came up, she buried her face into Nick’s chest and sometimes his neck, and well it led to his mouth eventually.

It was a passive, protective kiss the first few times. But gradually both were turned away from the movie entirely and were laying into one another, kissing quickly and voraciously. Sabrina was resting her elbows along Nick’s chest, laying across him, legs tangled a little. Nick then sat up himself a bit more, his hands roaming to caress her body, starting neck ending at her hipbones. Sabrina repositioned herself as well, so her knees could be bend and she was more sitting along nick, as he grasped the small of her back and went in to kiss her neck.

Sabrina moaned without the usual worry of wanting to keep it down. Sabrina had charmed her room awhile back in case of this sort of situation. Nick smirked with a small laugh into her neck, the noise was just another of his favorite things about her. Seductive yet adorable, no one else was like her. “What are we gonna do with you Spellman” he said quietly before going in this time a bit more roughly, selecting his spot and going in for a bite.   
Sabrina was pawing at Nick’s chest through his shirt and shivered as he bit her neck, opening her mouth a little for a breathless moan.

“Two can play that game Scratch.” She said in a thick tone and readjusting herself along his lap, rocking her hips into his. Hearing the reaction she’d been hoping for, a groan buried into her neck, causing him to kiss and nip at her a little more, before pulling away to pull her back into another kiss. He rolled his tongue along hers in a way he hadn’t before. Pulling her down to him harder. They were breathless by the time their lips parted again. Nick’s eyes dilated as he looked to hers “We had better get back to that movie Sabrina. I’m not sure I can control myself around you, the same way it was before I left.” He said running a hand along the warmth of his heart pulsing in his neck. 

Sabrina looked at him her own eyes pooling with passion. And shook her head “I’ve seen this movie a million times. And I’m not sure I’d really mind if we lost control for once. It’s not really like us. To be reckless, primal even.” She said tracing her fingers along the beautiful curve of his lips. She leaned in to bite his lip a little roughly and Nick softly but gruffly said “Sabrina..” in an almost fearful tone. Sabrina pulled away to say “I want you Nick. All of you. Even the bad parts, or what you think are bad. Let me show you it’s gonna be ok.” Nick closed his eyes and swallowed deeply before nodding and looking at her. “Alright. We can try this way for tonight.”

They made out again, getting greedy and both pulling at each other more and more. Nick finally couldn’t take it and flipped her over on the couch. Pulling her sweater away from her body, and smoothing his hands along the edges of her bra. He wasted no time in taking that off too and going in to bite her breast at the top and then at the nipple. Sabrina moaned and squealed a little. Nick was quickly half naked himself, and starting to shimmy her jeans off. He then pulled her against his body again to let her feel his desire for her, twitching slightly against their warm bodies. 

Nick squeezed at Sabrina’s chest kissing her a moment roughly before heading for her panties and moving them to the side, just wanting to have his fingers inside her. This time with no warning, she moaned and let out a surprised breath of air. Quickly though, digging her nails into his shoulders and kissing his ear, moaning as he roughly fucked her with his fingers. He ground his thumb into her nub and quickly felt her get wet and clenching already. He pulled out once he knew she was close, much to her shocked expression.

Nick finally disrobed himself and her fully and propped her along the edge of the couch so he could hold her firmly in place, as he slid into her, harder and deeper. Giving her the more animalistic urges in him. Sabrina was clawing at him already and pulling him in for another greedy kiss. Nick started to pound into her, holding her along the edge though, so he could keep them both at a deeper angle. “Ohhhh Ni..iii..ckkk” Sabrina moaned in motion and scrunched her face up cumming once already. Then Nick moved them to the cushions of the couch, to switch to doggie position. 

Nick bounced into her and moved her hair to kiss her neck from behind. And bite her shoulder. Sabrina was moaning in sync with him, as he growled into her ear. “You’re so fucking hot Sabrina. I fucking love you.” He pushed into her a little harder when he said love and she squealed a little. 

Then moved into their last position with Nick sitting down, so he could bounce Sabrina down on him harder and faster. The goal in his mind being them cumming together breathlessly. Sabrina moaned in the world was a blur for them, as they slammed into each other one last hard time and cried out nearly in union. Sabrina clawing up his back on her way down. 

Nick kissed her gently as they lay with a blanket across them on the couch. Tangled up together and still breathing deeply. He kissed her neck and wrapped an arm around her contentedly. As they lay there dozing off though. Nick and Sabrina failed to notice the glowing marks appearing along their left and right opposite on each, sides. Along the shoulder and wrapping up each of their arms. Lingering magic from Lucifer himself, a bound ritual they’d just completed by being with each other. There would be consequences for this later on but at the present moment, both were fully unaware of what they’d gotten themselves into.


	2. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I had ever been here before I would probably know just what to do  
Don't you?  
If I had ever been here before on another time around the wheel  
I would probably know just how to deal  
With all of you  
And I feel  
Like I've been here before
> 
> Nick and Sabrina are just starting to realize something is a little different about themselves after their intense night of passion the night before.

Nick woke up first the next morning, still tangled up in Sabrina, and he leaned over to kiss her cheek resting back for a moment blissfully. Until Salem stirred beneath her and woke her saying something only she could hear. 

“Shit. Salem’s right the Aunties could come knocking at any second. I wish we could stay here forever though.” She said rolling over and leaning her chest into his, palms pressed against his warm skin. Nick nuzzled his head over hers and then pulled back to lean in for a kiss. “It’s alright love. I have a final in preludes to premonitions class I have to study for. But I’ll see what you’re up to later. Maybe we can actually finish this film list before Halloween if you and I could keep our hands to ourselves.” He said reaching for her hand and kissing the back of it, then the palm, making her fingers reflexively reach out to touch his lips. “Catch you later Spellman.” He said leaning in for one last lingering kiss. 

When he got back to his dormitory, he noticed some unusual stinging as he was showering and switching into a change of clothes, he drug his sweater back off his back to catch a glimpse in the mirror at what looked like magic runes of some sort. “What the fuck satan.” He touched them and felt a charge in his fingers almost. Nicholas was usually the first to know about dark magic, but this was something he’d never encountered in his readings before. Suddenly he felt a strange feeling out of nowhere. Panic.

Sabrina was frantically searching for her paper for mortal school. She’d had it written a few weeks in advance even. But after her romp with Nick her brain was feeling a little foggy. “Ah bloodstones.” She muttered and searched her locker again before reeling around with a scream as she felt a tap on her shoulder from Theo. “Woah! Hey Sabrina. Didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to give you this, you left it in my binder the other day after school. Sorry about that.” Sabrina scanned the paper before her and hugged Theo quickly. “Ohhh you’re a lifesaver. I thought I was about to get a zero big time.” 

Sabrina pauses and looked at Theo puzzled, as the look he’d been giving her was an odd and off putting one. “What do I have something on me?” She said looking around at her sheer sleeved button down. “Breen. Did you get some sort of magical tattoo and not tell me?” He said pointing to the area slightly glowing under her top. “What? No of course not. Hells knows my Aunts would kill me first.” She glander down and felt herself grow worried. Sabrina felt sadness wash over her too but none of this should have been making her feel sad.

Nicholas had gotten dressed and headed back to his room. To read a diary left to him from his mother. Sometimes she’d written little notes here and there about obscure black magic, so surely there might be an answer here before he went looking elsewhere. But he was feeling suddenly overwhelmed with missing his mother deeply. A few stray tears fell from his eyes and onto the pages. 

Sabrina was in class in the middle of reading her paper when her eyes started watering. Were these tears? Why would she be crying out of no where? This paper was about science. Not at all a sad subject. Sabrina carried on with her report, wiping her sleeve along her face every so often and smiling to play it off. When she finished she quickly took her seat embarrassed, cheeks burning up. Nick had put away his mother’s journal and was on his way to the forbidden part of the library when he felt his skin warming up, like he’d done something to be bashful about. He knew somewhere in his gut these strange marks had something to do with such a weird day. He had dug through fifteen books before he found a really small and really old one, that almost flipped to the page he was looking for. “Satan..literally.” He muttered shaking his head as he read further along. If the soul of the subject has been forced upon by Satan, the vessel holds lingering effects. A bonding ritual between two can bring forth the Asperal Runes to bond a witch and warlock for protection against.. The rest of the book’s pages had been torn away. “This can’t be good.” 

Sabrina got a text from Nick later that evening as she was walking home in the woods. “We need to talk, it’s pretty important.”


	3. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Nick are just trying to figure out their relationship (this will merge in some details from the latest season, I was a little heartbroken with it, at first. Conflicted as well. But I’m back! Sorry about the long hiatus) he needs to tell her about the runes and there’s a lot of lingering emotion about both their journeys in hell. Two opposing positions. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you guys think 🖤 ❤️  
•The pieces fit perspective hits  
You realize everything is the same  
You say the same lines, all done on my time  
As it goes on, I will be gone, I never wanted love, but now it's come undone. I'm waiting on the time, you see I care. But now it's fading fast, thought it was gonna last, I'm not uncomfortable but I, feel so uncomfortable. When the memories bend, I'll see you at the end, And if they never fade, I won't be far away..I never wanted love, but now it's come undone. I'm waiting on the time, you see I care. But now it's fading fast, thought it was gonna last. I'm not uncomfortable but I, feel so uncomfortable... (Uncomfortable by Wallows)•

Sabrina had rushed around the rest of her day, waiting with eager uncertainty about what Nick would want to talk about with her. His text was the type that you never want to get, especially after you’d just had sex the night before. 

As she walked through the forest to the midway point between Baxter and The Academy of Dark Arts, where she always met up with Nick before their time in hell. She’d been feeling more confident since her stint being Queen of hell and at the same time cautious. Nothing could erase all she’d learned down there, but she was trying to just get on with her present day to day life. 

She chewed on her deep red lipsticked lips at the corner nervously, her bag slung loosely over one shoulder and a couple books clutched to her chest with one arm. She could see his shadowy figure leaning against one of the trees, one leg tucked up under him, mysterious and sexy as always, she thought to herself. 

“Nick your message had me so worried..is everything alright? I..” she trailed off and shook her head worried of the worst case scenarios running along her mind. She stopped in front of him a little ways away just staring at him with her head slightly cocked to the side. 

Nick cleared his throat and shook his head. “I mean it is and it isn’t. Sabrina, haven’t you felt different? Today? Well actually it’s hard to say. We both had very different perspectives in hell.” He looked down at his feet, a slightly bitter tone to his last sentence before looking back up at her. It was so hard to be upset with her but he found himself conflicted whenever he looked at her. 

Sabrina felt herself trembling a little and planted one of her heeled heels more firmly into the moist dirt. “I can’t say we’re not both different lately. It was a life changing journey for both of us. And I wish I could know what you felt Nick, what you saw, take it all away..I know it seemed like I was mostly having a great time. But there was so much more to it.” She shook her curly haired head and gasped as she felt a pang of pain in her chest, it felt like heartache but more than that. An amplified burn. She clutched at it dropping her books. 

Nick sprung forward and put his arms to her own and clutched her lightly. “Sabrina are you alright..that’s what I need to talk to you about too. That’s the other part of what’s happening between us. Last night..what we did was great but also so horrible. We’ve once again gotten caught in some sort of lingering Satanic trap. Or..well I’m not sure quite what it is yet. But we engaged unknowingly last night while we were, you know.” His face bled a shade of red blush while he cleared his throat. He was normally able to be so sexual and fluent in his form of words but Sabrina made him flutter a little nervously at the same time. Unlike other girls.

“We were bonded in some ritual last night, some ancient witch rune bonding, I don’t know. The book I found it in, was super fucking old. And I haven’t fully researched it yet. I’m working on it. But I know it can’t be good, anything to do with HIM, can’t be good.” He felt his skin crawl again and was reminded of another horrible moment he’d had alone with The Devil, when he was trapped in his own body with him. And he heard Sabrina cry out again, tears in her eyes. “Nick..Oh god I think..” she couldn’t finish her own thought so he did for her. “You think you’re feeling some of what I felt down there..yeah I think you’re right. And I hate it. All day, we’ve been feeling somehow what the other is feeling, if the emotion is strong enough. Something made you blush earlier, and I hope it wasn’t Kinkle. That rusty bastard.” He growled a little. 

Sabrina scoffed at Nick a little. The feeling passing, both of them feeling equally a little mix of jealousy and anger. “Nick you and I both know how fucking ridiculous that notion is. Him and I are sooo over. If you’d like to know. Not that it is any of your business.” She crossed her arms in front of her shaking his hands off her. “I was blushing because I had lost my paper with Theo’s and it made me feel flustered. Good to know we’re back to Harvey though. I thought we were way past this.” She hissed a little. 

Nick shook his head, his hair becoming a little unruly with all this, so he raked his fingers through it a couple times and tossed his head to move it out of his eyes. “Look Sabrina. I want to get this figured out and unbind us. Because I don’t want..you to feel everything I feel. Especially the worst parts. Like the jealousy or the pain from Hell.” He reached to touch her face and then all at once felt like he was seeing some of her father in her and pulled his hand away. “I’m sorry. There’s just a lot I’m processing lately, as I’m sure you are too. None of this fair for either of us. I just wanted to get back to us..I missed you..oh Heaven. You have no idea how much.” 

He looked away off at the trees that surrounded them and sighed sadly. Sabrina could feel the sudden wash of guilt and sadness in him and her skin burned lightly again, but a cooling sort of burn this time. She took his hands in hers and felt him shiver a little. “Nicholas. I still love you. This changes nothing for me, it’s something to bring us temporarily closer. But we’ve worked through worse haven’t we? Haven’t we?” She paused and he leaned into her as they both felt a deep urge between them, something linked but it felt to happen at the same time, so it didn’t feel like any bonding ritual side effect in the moment. 

“We have. There’s no denying how much we’ve been through together.” He chuckled a little and pulled her to him backing them into the tree. He could feel Sabrina pushing into him equally and he couldn’t help but feel excited by this new side to Sabrina. A newer more confident, older even it seemed, Sabrina. Maybe her having been Queen of Hell wasn’t such a bad event afterall. Not all bad at least. They both hungrily met in the middle for a rough and greedy kiss. She roamed his already wild hair and he reached down to squeeze her ass. She gasped into his mouth and pressed her pelvis into his and brought one of her legs up against him. He met the leg and held it against his side and stroked the stocking wrapped thigh for a moment. They kissed each other breathing hard for a moment into each other’s neck, kissing each other’s with moans for a moment before both reaching back for each other’s face. He felt her claw at his cheek slightly, they both went in for light biting nibbles at each other’s lips and then back in for a hot breathy kiss. The forest was getting cold as the sun got lower in the sky slowly. And their breaths could be seen floating between each gasping kiss. Nick’s closed eyes felt everything between them in the link, the positive and then the negative again, light flashes of a cooling blue and then red. Satan. She was so much of him, he who has destroyed his mind for what had felt like forever. Nick pushed her away and she looked so confused and wide eyed for a moment. 

Sabrina smoothed her skirt back down at the side and shot him a hard look. “Look Nick I need to get home. And I think you’ve got some reading to do, and I’ve got some thinking to do. Let me know when you’re ready to trust me again. Fully.” She leaned forward to kiss two of her fingers and put them lightly against his. “Goodnight Mr.Scratch.” She said with a bite to her tone as she used a transportation spell to poof away from the pain before her. She didn’t want to let him see her cry, as she waited to fall to her knees as she was finally safe in her room. Crumbling into a pile of tears. She knew he would feel all of this but it all didn’t matter to her in the moment, plus she couldn’t get him away from her in that regard. Not right now. 

She didn’t notice the mystic tunes that were growing in the trails they took up, now creeping out of her sleeves onto her pale skinned hands. And up along to side of her neck. It would seem whenever they were passionate towards one another, the more it grew. Nick noticed though. As he had decided to walk back to the academy, give himself time to think. As he felt his eyes start to gush tears, which made him feel tremendous shame and guilt. He could feel all her pain, and realized it wasn’t all about his own. She was going through her own grief with all of this. And he’d just added to it. “Fuck!” He screamed clenching his fist against his side, as he bent over and screamed at the sky for a moment. He saw his clenched fists was covered in twinkling magical tattoo. He reached up and felt searing pain against his neck as well. And he knew in that moment this was getting worse and he had no idea how to make it better. But he knew he needed to figure it out and soon. For Sabrina’s sake.


End file.
